Broken Promises
by Zion The Cookie Empress
Summary: He made a promise to her. Can he keep it? Can he stay loyal, and be the best father he can be? With a new threat rising that's going to be difficult, but that won't stop him, he would die to keep his family safe. First FanFic please don't hate! Thank you for your support, it means a lot to me!
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was tension in the air as the ThunderClan warriors returned from the Gathering.

"Filthy ShadowClan demanded all the Clans give up their kits!", a cat yowled "Logstar has gone insane!"

Clearstar silenced the Clan with a flick of her tail "They will not go unchallenged!",she yowled "For now keep the kits and queens under guard at all times, I will not have a kit endangered because they weren't under enough protection" with that she jumped down and disappeared into her den.

A crazed yowl sounded from the medicine den and Nutheart raced out, shrieking "They are coming! We have met our fate, ShadowClan will kill us all!"

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader

Clearstar- pale gray she-cat with light brown flecks

Deputy

Lakeshore-dark gray almost blue tom

Medicine Cat

Nutheart-tan and ginger she-cat

Apprentice:Cinderpaw

Warriors-

Tigerfang-brown tom with single ginger paw

Emberfall- white she-cat

Blackspark-black tom with multi-colored eyes

Stormwillow-cream she-cat

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Grayfall-powerful silver and dark gray tom

Apprentice:Shellpaw

Acornstripe-brown tom

Stoneclaw-powerful gray and white tom

Sparrowbreeze-light brown tabby tom

Skyfur-brown and white she-cat

Ashclaw-gray tom

Furrowtail-brown she-cat

Gingerflame-ginger she-cat

Silverblaze-silver and ginger she-cat

Sootheart-dark gray tom

Ivysong-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Shellpaw- white tom

Pebblepaw- black she-cat

Cinderpaw-pale gray she-cat with white splashes

Queens

Swallowheart-black and white she-cat

Thistlestorm-pretty pale ginger she-cat with tan and white splashes

Flowertail-white she-cat with smoky gray and black patches

Elders:

Pantherclaw- once powerful golden tom

Watershadow- silver she-cat

Foxstripe- brown and ginger tom, former deputy


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A brown tom thrashed in his nest, unable to sleep until finally he jumped up and stormed out of camp.

"Tigerfang, may I join you?", the tom jumped, startled then settled down licking his paw in embarrassment.

"Of course,Flowertail", he mewed, and the two headed out of camp.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Tigerfang, something important", Flowertail mewed after a long moment of silence.

"Oh? Like what?",Tigerfang asked, she sighed and looked away.

"I'm expecting kits", Tigerfang stared at her,mouth hung open, all this time he'd thought she loved him, only to find out she was having kits wit someone else.

"C-Congradulations Flowertail", he managed to stutter "Who's the lucky tom? I hope you two are happy together".

"No Tigerfang you misunderstand, these kits are yours."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tigerfang opened his mouth to say something, stunned at what had just come out of Flowertail's mouth, but something caught his attention and he whipped around to see a pair of ice blue eyes staring at them. Grayfall, Flowertail's father flew out the bushes and pinned him against a tree "Flowertail", he snarled "I told you he could not be your mate, how dare you go against my wishes!"

Tigerfang struggled under the powerful tom's grip but his efforts were wasted as Grayfall dug his claws in deeper. "If I see you anywhere near my daughter again", he snarled, lifting him up with his claws "You'll pay the price".

It took some effort, for Tigerfang feared this powerful warrior but he mustered up the courage. "No", he rasped weakly "I am their father, they'll need me in their life ."

Flowertail, cowering in a bush stepped forward "Yes, they deserve to know their true father."

Grayfall grunted and loosened his grip on Tigerfang but just as he thought he was about to be let go Grayfall growled, "Fine but on one condition", Tigerfang flicked an ear to show he was listening "Promise me you will stay with my daughter, protect her, provide for her, stay loyal to her, listen to her, can you make me that one promise?"

Tigerfang nodded slightly "Then you have my blessing," Grayfall dipped his head , "But this does not change my opinion of you, if you cheat her in any way you will deeply regret it.", and with that he turned and stalked away.

...

Tigerfang sighed as he limped back to camp, he still couldn't believe what Flowertail had told him,_ I'm going to be a father!,_ He thought happily to himself,_ I'll be the best father I can be_.

...

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather for a Clan meeting," Clearstar yowled, when everyone was gathered she announced the cats going to the Gathering "Lakeshore,Grayfall,Tigerfang,Stormwillow,Flowertail,Thistlestorm,Blackspark and Shellpaw will be going, get some fresh-kill, we'll be leaving shortly." The named cats ate and got ready to leave, and Tigerfang made his way over to Flowertail.

"Are you alright?", he asked sniffing her pelt as they headed out camp.

Flowertail bristled with irritation "I'm fine!", she snapped "Sniff your own pelt."

"Okay, sheesh", he muttered and left Flowertail's side to walk by himself, they reached Fourtrees soon after and Logstar of ShadowClan called the Gathering to start immediately.

"I will go first, ShadowClan has little to report but a shortage of kits, we ask that each Clan gives up its kits and expecting queens." Yowls of fury and disbelief met his words and Tigerfang found himself looking around for Flowertail. "But," Logstar continued "If you refuse to give them up we will take them by force."

The Gathering went by quickly after that, with nothing more to report but new warriors and apprentices. Tigerfang noticed that none of the leaders had announced the arrival of new kits, it was obvious they were uneasy about it after Logstar's announcement. The Gathering came to an end and Clearstar called her warriors together, said brief goodbyes, then left.

…

Cats were yowling with anger when they got back to camp.

"Logstar has gone insane!"

"He needs to retire!"

"Protect the kits!"

Clearstar flicked her tail silencing the yowls "I-," she was interrupted by a loud shriek from the medicine den and Nutheart raced out, eyes wild.

"We have met our fate, ShadowClan will kill us all!"

Thanks to Birdflame and Amberstorm 233 for reviewing I'll, keep that in mind :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tigerfang stiffened, a prophecy? Now? There couldn't be! He turned and saw Nutheart whispering darkly to Clearstar, who shared the same look of horror and confusion as the medicine cat. Tigerfang crept close enough to hear what she was saying.

"Shadow will overthrow Thunder, and a Flower will wither as a Tiger falls, I don't know what it means, Clearstar but I'll do my best to figure it out.''

…

"Tigerfang, border patrol! Take Stormwillow Blackspark and Pebblepaw!" Lakeshore called from beneath the highrock. Tigerfang nodded and gathered his cats.

"Keep a lookout for ShadowClan, guys there's no saying what they'll do. As he was walking a familiar scent washed over him and he stopped dead. "ShadowClan!" he hissed, dropping into a crouch, Tigerfang recognized the cats immediately, Redclaw, Lionfur, and Lizardtail. One thing they all had in common? They were all good with reasoning, but each of them were powerful warriors who could hold their own in a fight. _Logstar has sent them on purpose, _Tigerfang realized, _There must be a bigger patrol of battle-fit warriors not far behind_. He flicked his tail to get his patrol's attention then flicked it the ShadowClan warriors, who were still clueless they were being watched. Letting out a loud yowl Tigerfang launched himself at Lionfur and his patrol did the same. Lionfur, stunned couldn't move in time and was bowled over, Tigerfang swiped Lionfur's cheek and leapt out of the way as the warrior dived at him. Tigerfang leapt, twisting in the air, and landed squarely on Lionfur's back, ripping clumps of fur.

"Retreat!", Lizardtail yowled, at this, Lionfur ripped himself away from Tigerfang and pelted off, leaving behind a trail of blood. Tigerfang took an opportunity and jumped on Lizardtail, bowling him over.

"Stay off our territory, and stay away from our kits, or I swear by StarClan you'll loose a warrior next time", he snarled shaking Lizardtail violently "Understood?" Lizardtail gulped but didn't answer and Tigerfang let him up. _They'd better stay away from Flowertail_ ,he thought _I'll defend her with my life. _"Let's go report this to Clearstar", he meowed and headed back to camp.

…

"What?!" Clearstar was furious about the news Tigerfang had just given her, eyes blazing with fury, she leapt onto highrock "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather for a Clan meeting!",she yowled. When the cats were gathered she made the announcement "ShadowClan warriors were caught on our territory today, Tigerfang has more information",

_What? _Tigerfang gulped and stood up from his place beside Flowertail "The warriors Redclaw,Lionfur,and Lizardtail were on our territory today", he began "My patrol and I fought them off, but I believe that a bigger patrol may have been on their trail, which means they meant to attack us, Lizardtail has been to our camp before, so it's not a surprise he was leading them." he sat back down as outraged yowls filled the air.

...

"Are you alright?" Flowertail looked at Tigerfang in concern, he'd been fidgeting in his sleep.

"I'm fine", he muttered "I'm just worried, that's all".

"About what?"

"You", Tigerfang said as he headed out of camp, Flowertail following.

Flowertail held back an irritated sigh "I can look after myself!", she huffed "I don't need you guarding me all the time."

"Yes, but you're still on warrior duties, ShadowClan probably knows what a soon-to-be queen looks like and they might try to take you!"

Flowertail bristled "The others wouldn't let that happen!"

"Please!" Tigerfang snapped, "They don't even know you're expecting!"

"I don't want them to know! They'll treat me like I'm useless and force me into the nursery."

"That would be good", Tigerfang meowed "Then you wouldn't be able to risk you life, going out on patrol!"

"I...don't...need...protection!" Flowertail had had enough of Tigerfng's fussing, with unsheathed claws she raked her paw across his face. He recoiled and Flowertail gasped, seeing the mark she'd left "I-I'm sorry."

"Save it", he snarled, turning and stalking away.

"Tigerfang!" Flowertail yowled "Come back! I'm sorry!" but he ignored her as he disappeared into the darkness.

**What did you think? Is there anything you'd like me to change? If so, let me know and I'll be happy to fix it! :) I apologize if you didn't like this chapter, I'm not very good at writing battle scenes. Thanks to Lionflower for reviewing. Oh, and just to clear any confusion, the last scene takes place outside of camp.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tigerfang stormed into the shadows, still angry with Flowertail. _I can't believe she did that! She just swiped me across the face. _Tigerfang decided he'd talk to her later, he needed to be alone. That night Tigerfang slept outside of camp, afraid of what Flowertail might say if he went back.

A crack of twigs behind him caught his attention and Tigerfang turned around but saw nothing. _Strange_,he thought, as he settled down for the night. Soon he was asleep and the events of earlier were forgotten.

…

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather for a Clan meeting!", Clearstar called "Soon, we will confront ShadowClan at their camp, Grayfall,Sparrowbreeze,and Acornstripe, you will come with me, on the first patrol, if we cannot convince ShadowClan, the second patrol will come and we will attack, Stormwillow,Emberfall,Stoneclaw,Skyfur,Tigerfang,Flowertail,and Blackspark are in the second patrol, Lakeshore will lead you."she paused, "The named cats will stay in camp the rest of the day, we leave at dawn."

Tigerfang started, hearing Flowertail's name, but ignored the awful feeling in his chest. _She doesn't want protection and she won't get any! _Tigerfang said this to himself over and over, but couldn't shake off the terrible feeling, no matter how hard he tried.

…

At dawn, Clearstar announced the plan, they would send a messenger to ShadowClan, saying that a meeting between the leaders would be held. There, in the clearing Clearstar would wait with the first second patrol was instructed to hide themselves in the brush surrounding the clearing, where they would wait before given the signal to attack. If Logstar refused the offer, on Clearstar's signal, the cats would attack. It was the perfect plan, the cats moved out and stationed themselves in their assigned places, waiting for Logstar to arrive. There was movement and Shellpaw appeared, three ShadowClan warriors followed him, Logstar, Shadeheart, and Redclaw. "Logstar," Clearstar greeted coolly, "Glad you could make it."

Logstar snorted, "If this is about keeping your Clan's kits you might as well leave, I'm not going to change my mind."

"Well," Clearstar mewed "Then we have a disagreement.", She gave the signal and the hiding cats leapt out, attacking the ShadowClan cats. In the middle, Logstar had Clearstar pinned.

"You fool!",he spat "Did you really think I would fall for such a simple trick?", as if on cue, all around him ShadowClan warriors poured into the hollow and attacked the battling ThunderClan cats.

The ThunderClan warriors battled fearlessly, though greatly outnumbered. Tigerfang raced through the mass of battling cats and leapt at Lionfur, who he still had unfinished business with. He and Lionfur rolled on the ground, locked in combat neither cat could pin the other. Tigerfang gave a powerful swipe, just then Lionfur lifted his head and it connected with his throat. The tom struggled, trying to breathe,but he couldn't take it anymore. Lionfur took a single step and collapsed eyes glazing over as he let out his last breath. Tigerfang stood rigid as he looked at the tom's lifeless body. _I killed him, _he thought despairingly_ I'm a murderer_. An agonized shriek could be heard just then, but a heavy paw connected with Tigerfang's head and the world went black.

...

Tigerfang woke up to a loud yowl from Clearstar "... we underestimated ShadowClan," she was yowling "I should have known they would be suspicious, but the past is in the past,"

Skyfur, a warrior who had not fought looked up sharply "What about Grayfall?", she called "He's been missing since the battle!" A sick feeling came over Tigerfang, now he knew who the shriek had belonged to. Suddenly Ashclaw barged into camp, his fur was torn up and he was panting.

"Grayfall...Battle...ShadowClan...Clearing...Help,"was all he gasped out before collapsing on the ground, unable to continue.

Lakshore rushed forward gathering cats for a patrol to investigate, Tigerfang scrambled forward, demanding he come as well. When they got to the clearing, trampled from the battle earlier, they all gasped. There, lying before them, blood pooling at his stomach, was Grayfall.

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader

Clearstar- pale gray she-cat with light brown flecks

Deputy

Lakeshore-dark gray almost blue tom

Medicine Cat

Nutheart-tan and ginger she-cat

Apprentice:Cinderpaw

Warriors-

Tigerfang-brown tom with single ginger paw

Emberfall- white she-cat

Blackspark-black tom with multi-colored eyes

Stormwillow-cream she-cat

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Grayfall-powerful silver and dark gray tom

Apprentice:Shellpaw

Acornstripe-brown tom

Stoneclaw-powerful gray and white tom

Sparrowbreeze-light brown tabby tom

Skyfur-brown and white she-cat

Ashclaw-gray tom

Furrowtail-brown she-cat

Gingerflame-ginger she-cat

Silverblaze-silver and ginger she-cat

Sootheart-dark gray tom

Ivysong-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Shellpaw- white tom

Pebblepaw- black she-cat

Cinderpaw-pale gray she-cat with white splashes

Queens

Swallowheart-black and white she-cat

Thistlestorm-pretty pale ginger she-cat with tan and white splashes

Flowertail-white she-cat with smoky gray and black patches

Elders:

Pantherclaw- once powerful golden tom

Watershadow- silver she-cat

Foxstripe- brown and ginger tom, former deputy

ShadowClan

Leader-

Logstar-reddish brown tom

Deputy-

Shadeheart-smoky gray tom

Medicine Cat-

Smokefeather-light gray she-cat

Warriors-

Redclaw-black tom with red front paws

Lizardtail-light brown tom

Lionfur-golden tom

Darkfall-blue she-cat

Icepelt-gray and white she-cat

Willowblossom-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice-Firepaw

Jumpfoot-gray tom

Apprentice-Maplepaw

Poppysnow-pale silver almost white she-cat

Fishclaw-black tom

Birchflower-dappled she-cat

Apprentices-

Firepaw-dark ginger and black she-cat

Maplepaw-ginger and white she-cat

Elders-

Stripeshadow-very old gray she-cat


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a struggle to carry Grayfall's body back to camp, when the patrol got back the Clan had been shocked. Clearstar leapt from her perch on a rock and met the patrol, demanding answers. "Who is responsible for this?"

Tigerfang bit back a growl, "ShadowClan."

Clearstar glared at him, "Of course it was ShadowClan," she snapped "What _warrior_ did this?"

Lakeshore lifted his head "He was last seen fighting Redclaw, Clearstar,"

…

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather for a Clan meeting!",Clearstar yowled "As you all know, we have lost a warrior, Grayfall, tonight we will hold vigil for him,and tomorrow we will find out who is responsible for his death, Clan dismissed."

Before an of the cats could leave Tigerfang yowled, "Wait! I have news"

Clearstar flicked her ear "Go on,"

"Flowertail is expecting my kits, and I wish for her to move to the nursery" there was a gasp from some of the cats and Tigerfang turned to see Flowertail glaring at him. Clearstar turned to her.

"Is this true?"

"Yes,"

Clearstar glared at Flowertail, eyes blazing with fury "You risked your life! Because you were too proud to admit you were expecting! What about your kits? They could have been injured in the battle! I must respect the father's wishes, Flowertail is moving to the nursery. We're done here."

…

Flowertail stalked up to Tigerfang, "How dare you!" she yowled "Why would you do that?"

Tigerfang gave her a look, "Because I keep my promises," he mewed simply before walking away. As he walked he could feel Flowertail's glare in the back of his neck. The two had been growing apart since their fight and Tigerfang had begun to notice her spending more time with Acorntripe._ Acornstripe,_ Tigerfang spat at the name, Tigerfang looked around ,_where_ is_ Acornstripe? _Then he saw the tom exit camp and made haste to follow. "Acornstripe!" he yowled, the tom turned and stared at him, "Stay away from Flowertail!"

Acornstripe gave him a look "But I like keeping neglected cats company" he mewed with mock innocence.

It took all of Tigerfang's willpower not to flinch, "Then stay with Thistlestorm, she is _your _mate."

"My mate isn't neglected,"

"You never speak to her"

"You're right I don't,"

"Then why are you her mate?"

"The Clan needs more kits"

Tigerfang's eyes narrowed in suspicion , "You sound like Logstar,"

Acornstripe's eyes widened and Tigerfang could have sworn he'd seen a flash of alarm but it was gone so fast he couldn't tell, "Do I?"

He backed away, "You do," Tigerfang took one step back, turned around and fled.

Tigerfang ran as fast as he could back to camp. Acornstripe was a traitor! _I must tell Clearstar_, Tigerfang thought, _wait… she'll never believe me, Acornstripe is one of her most trusted warriors! But he could be on Logstar's side! _All the way back to camp Tigefang argued with himself about what to do until finaly he decided to stay quiet about it. He padded to his nest and curled up, trying to forget about the subject.

…

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather for a Clan meeting!" Clearstar called "Lakeshore is here to announce who will be attending tonight's Gathering I, and a few other cats will be staying behind to defend the camp in case of attack,"

Lakeshore dipped his head "Skyfur, Stoneclaw, Furrowtail, Aschclaw, Gingerflame, Silverblaze, Tigerfang, Foxstripe, Pantherclaw, Watershadow, Nutheart and Cinderpaw will be coming with me to the Gathering," he announced, flicking his tail "Let's go,"

…

Tigerfang padded into Fourtrees and saw the other Clans already there, quickly every cat found their seats and the Gathering began. Lakeshore thrust himself forward "I will go first," he meowed "ThunderClan is doing well, sadly Clearstar couldn't make it tonight, due to some difficulties," he was glaring at ShadowClan as he spoke "We are recovering well from the battle _and _the loss of our beloved warrior, Grayfall, he will be missed greatly," some ShadowClan warriors bristled at Lakeshore's accusing tone "That is all I have to say"

Fallowstar of RiverClan padded forward "RiverClan is fine," she declared "We have successfully driven off intruders seeking to steal our kits," she added turning her back pointedly to Logstar "I have nothing else to say. Breezestar?"

Breezestar glared at all of the Clan cats "WindClan has nothing to report," he snorted.

Logstar made his announcement, "ShadowClan has lost a fine warrior in Lionfur, we-"

Lakeshore interrupted "I see you have a shortage of cats, Logstar," he snarled "Are you planning to steal more warriors as well?"

Logstar glared at him, fur bristling from the insult, it was a miracle he had managed not to attack the blue-gray tom, "We believe a ThunderClan warrior murdered him, until we have proof we declare war!"

All around warriors began to bristle, including ShadowClan and Shadeheart called out "We hardly have enough cats to fight, let alone win!"  
>"Quiet Shadehart," Logstar growled "Unless you want to lose your deputy status." Shadeheart ducked his head "Yes Logstar,"<p>

Logstar jumped from the rock and swept his cats together with his tail "This Gathering is over!" he yowled before disappearing in the undergrowth.

…

Lakeshore headed off to report to Clearstar when they got back to camp. It seemed not even a heartbeat after, she was up on highrock, fur bristling and eyes gleaming with fury. She had no need to call a meeting, every cat was already there. "Cats of ThunderClan," she called "As I'm sure you all know, Logstar has accused us of Lionfur's murder and declared war. I would never stoop to such a thing, but it seems striking first will be the only way to assure our safety. We all have a time when we must make a difficult choice in our lives, and this is mine. But first, the making of two new warriors, Shellpaw, Pebblepaw step forward."

"From this moment on you shall be known as Shellfur and Pebblestorm, we honor you for your courage and strength." Clearstar stepped back and Lakeshore took her place.

"We have decided to hold a vote, Clearstar and I don't know whether to strike first or wait and stay prepared. Those who wish to fight, go over there," he pointed at the camp entrance with his tail "Those who wish to wait go to the apprentices den." By the time the vote was over, it was shockingly clear what the Clan wanted to do. They wanted to fight.

**Thanks for reviewing! What did you think? Your support means a lot to me. Q: Who thinks Acornstripe is a traitor? Btw, I need OC's**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers. I am sorry to say that I am no longer interested in writing this story, and won't be continuing. If you want, you do have my permission to continue this story on your profile. I hope you all understand. Best wishes.

-ZionCat


End file.
